This invention relates to display arrangements and more particularly to a unique arrangement for supporting a plurality of hook suspended article display devices in a spaced, vertical relationship.
Various display arrangements have been devised for supporting a plurality of hook suspended display devices in a spaced, vertical relationship. The hook suspended display devices may take the form of garment hangers, carpet hangers, and the like. In displaying these articles, it is highly desirable to space them vertically so that a portion of each article may be shown or is open for viewing. In this manner, various blouses, coats, shirts, pants, etc. having the same design or different designs and colors may be presented for ready comparison by a customer. In a like manner, various designs and colors of carpet samples may be similarly displayed. Further, in the storage or transportation of various garments or other articles, it is highly desirable to support them in the storage or transport area in a spaced, vertical relationship thereby increasing the effective use of the available area.
An example of one arrangement for supporting hook suspended article display devices in a vertical, spaced relationship may be found in copending, commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 646,178 to John H. Batts, entitled ARTICULATED ARTICLE SUPPORT and filed on even date herewith. The arrangement disclosed therein includes an elongated, flexible tension load supporting strap upon which are slidably mounted a plurality of rigid links. Each link is slotted to fit on the strap and includes a hook extending outwardly from one face thereof. Although substantially alleviating the problems heretofore experienced with such vertical support arrangements, once a device of this nature is assembled, it is possible to increase the number of support points for the article display devices. In other words, the capacity of the device may not be changed at will. Further, a special attachment bracket or a support hook arrangement is required to secure the upper end of the elongated strap to a support surface.
Therefore, a need exists for a display arrangement capable of supporting a plurality of hook suspended devices in a vertically spaced relationship whereby the capacity of the device may be readily increased or decreased at the point of use and whereby the need for special attachment brackets or a support hook arrangement may be obviated. Further, such an improved arrangement would preferably possess the qualities of reduced cost of manufacture, increased ease of manufacture, and increased ease of assembly.